


Go Fish

by suranas



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suranas/pseuds/suranas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deacon and Ripley are stranded in a shack. What ever shall they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fish

The wind suddenly began to pick up and low, rumbling thunder could be heard in the distance. Ripley’s Pipboy’s Geiger counter started to spike. Great, a radstorm was incoming.

“Shit,” Ripley breathed as she began to scan her surroundings. Finding a place to take shelter was now her top priority.

Deacon nudged her shoulder and pointed out a sturdy, albeit tiny, shack not too far from their position.

“It’ll have to do,” she sighed before making her way towards it.

The pair had just barely made it inside before the storm had come in full force. They both took a moment to inspect what was going to be their home for the night upon entering. Somehow, it was even smaller on the inside. To add to that, it was scarcely furnished save for a bedroll and a small table.

“Cozy,” Deacon joked, breaking the silence. 

Ripley flashed him a smirk before she began unloading her gear. She tried to minimize the space her things took up; they didn’t have much room as it was. Once she’d unloaded her pack and weapons, she started to take off pieces of her armor. 

Deacon watched her intently as she unclasped the leather bands of her armor. The clothing that was underneath hugged her curves, and her shirt had ridden up a bit, exposing her hips. His eyes lingered on her newly visible skin for a moment before he began to unpack his own belongings.

“Did it really have to be a thousand degrees in the only shelter for miles?” Ripley complained while trying to fan herself with her hands.

“Hey, boss, it could be worse,” Deacon said as he began to unbutton his flannel shirt. “We could be stuck in here all night… oh wait.”

She shot him a disapproving look and he just grinned as he continued taking off his over-shirt. He decided to keep his undershirt on for now. Though, Ripley was right about it being almost unbearably hot in the shack.

After almost an hour of playing cards and joking around, the heat had really begun to get to them. The two of them were nearly drenched in sweat; which only succeeded in making them even more uncomfortable. 

Deacon was the first to act. Being unable to stand the heat any longer, he peeled off his undershirt and tossed it aside.

Ripley stared at his abdomen for a moment before quickly turning her focus back to her hand of cards.

“You can look, I don’t mind,” he winked.

She glanced up at him. “I wasn’t-“

“Ah, ah, ah,” he cut her off. “You can’t lie to a liar.”

Ripley just rolled her eyes and chuckled in response. Okay, so maybe she looked for a minute. She couldn’t help that his body was rather appealing to look at. 

A couple of heated Go Fish rounds later, Ripley also concluded that the heat was just too much. She had to change. Although, the only thing she had to change into was a long, oversized t-shirt. She thought it over for a few minutes before deciding to actually exchange her current clothes. The shirt was long enough to cover her underwear. Like wearing a dress, she told herself.

Still, Ripley felt a bit nervous about it as she stood up and went over to her pack. She pulled the shirt out of her bag and turned her back to Deacon.

“Do you mind?” she said over her shoulder.

“Go ahead. I’m not looking,” he replied. He was lying, of course. As she began stripping down to her underwear, he covertly snuck glances at her form. He knew he shouldn’t, but he found her incredibly attractive. Scars and all. 

Ripley quickly pulled the oversized shirt over her head and turned back to Deacon. The shirt just barely fell past her underwear. She could feel a blush begin to spread across her cheeks. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea. Damn this heat.

Deacon openly looked her up and down, his mouth twisting into a grin. “That’s it? Is it my birthday?” 

“Oh, shut up,” she snapped. “This is all I have.”

“Hey, I’m just messing with you,” he said still grinning ear to ear. “If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll also take off my pants.”

“I, uh- no. No, you don’t have to do that,” she stammered, her blush getting ever so much worse.

“You sure? ‘Cause I totally will,” he teased. 

“Would you just focus on the card game?” she huffed as she sat down, crossing her legs.

He just smirked and picked up his cards. Admittedly, she did look damn good in that t-shirt. He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind; he didn’t need to be thinking about his best friend like that.

“Got any threes?” Ripley asked once they both settled themselves again.

“Nope,” he replied with a wicked grin.

Ripley narrowed her eyes at him. “Liar.”

“Prove it,” he challenged.

Oh, she’ll prove it alright. She dropped her cards and swiftly tried to snatch his away. However, he deftly moved them out of her reach causing her to groan in exasperation.

“Don’t make me come over there,” she warned.

Deacon smirked and beckoned her with his free hand. He figured she wouldn’t make good on her threat what with the whole “not wearing pants” thing. She was the shy type after all. He was totally shocked when she all but jumped over the small table between them towards him.

Once she was over the table, Ripley attempted to wrestle the cards away. Deacon, however, was more slippery than she'd first thought; wildly moving the cards out of her reach, and driving her absolutely insane. 

He fell backwards onto the floor, and she took her chance, diving on top of him and pinning him to the dirty floor. She finally had him, and was able to get the cards.

“A-ha!” she exclaimed, nearly shoving the three card in his face.

“Yeah, you got me,” he confessed.

It wasn’t until after he spoke that Ripley realized she was straddling a shirtless Deacon. A blush immediately painted her cheeks.

“I- oh um…”she sputtered, looking anywhere but at him.

A shit-eating grin spread across his face. “I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty comfortable.”

She glared right at him now, but didn’t make a move to get off of him.

Deacon kept his eyes locked with hers and began to lightly run his hands down her exposed thighs. However just as quickly as he began, he jerked his hands away. He silently cursed himself for letting his impulses get the better of him.

Ripley’s cheeks were somehow an even brighter red now. She could hardly believe he’d just touched her like that. However, and she hated to admit it, she liked the feeling of his hands on her thighs.

Deacon quickly cleared his throat. “So, boss, you got any sevens?” His hands now firmly resting on the floor.

A small shrug was all he got in response. Ripley began to push herself off of him, her hands pressing against his bare abdomen for support. Once she was on her feet, she made her way back to her cards with her cheeks burning and a lump in her throat.

Before turning back towards him, she tried to regain her composure; like what he just did didn’t affect her at all. She turned around with the straightest face possible and sat down once more.

Deacon had sat up by the time she had faced him again. He thanked the heat for masking his own blush.

Ripley looked up from her cards and hoped her voice wouldn’t shake. “Go fish.”

A small, barely noticeable smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “You sure? Because I could come over there and pin you to the floor this time.”

Ripley nearly choked when he said this. She couldn’t even tell if he was being serious or not. It really was impossible to tell with him.

“I- yes. I’m sure,” she barely managed to get out.

“Too bad,” Deacon remarked with a smirk as he picked up a card from the stack.

He loved to tease her; to make her blush and squirm. Although, if he’s being honest, he wouldn’t actually mind acting on his words. But, no, he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. Not with her, he didn’t deserve that much. Deacon tried to shrug off those thoughts and asked her if she had any queens. He couldn’t afford to wreck the best relationship he’s had with anyone for years.


End file.
